I N D I G O
by Akashi Seizi
Summary: Tetsuya dijauhi, dianggap aneh, dan dianggap gila oleh teman-teman dan keluarganya hanya karena dia dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang tidak nyata. Tapi dia hanyalah remaja biasa yang tidak ingin sendirian. Dia ingin dipedulikan dan dikasihi, bukannya dijauhi. Dan ia menderita karena rasa kesepian. Ia menderita karena mencintai sosok yang terlihat 'sama' AkaKuro!DarkRomance
1. Chapter 1

_Mereka menjauhiku karena takut padaku_

_Mereka menjauhiku karena aku ini aneh_

_Mereka menjauhiku dan menganggapku gila_

_Padahal aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini_

_Padahal aku selalu menjerit meminta pertolongan_

_Padahal aku tidak berbahaya_

_Aku hanya…_

_._

_._

…_berbeda…_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Presented**

** O**

**Fictif, OOC, Characters is belongs to FT-sensei, typo(s), BL, and many more**

**o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu sendiri dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan jika ia sedang berada di rumah.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, siswa tahun kedua SMA Teikou yang bahkan tidak pernah diakui bahwa eksistensinya benar-benar nyata.

Anak yang pendiam dan misterius, selalu menyendiri dan hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Kuroko Tetsuya bukan anak pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh. Dia bukan orang kaya, tapi juga tidak miskin. Dia juga bukan anak yang terkenal, bahkan nyaris tidak dikenal.

Satu fakta yang membuat dia menjadi perhatian dunia hanyalah karena dia memiliki _teman._

Teman di dunia nyata, maupun _teman _di dunia lain.[]

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, bukankah seharusnya ini tugas kelompok?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer ke sosok di hadapannya. Dia memberikan seulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Tetsuya, jangan mengacuhkanku."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar komputer.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya begitu mendengar nada dingin nan ketus yang diucapkan oleh sosok pria tampan beriris _crimson _di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," kata Tetsuya. "Tadi, apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas pelan setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. _Ternyata Tetsuya memang mengacuhkanku, _pikirnya.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya kembali memanggil. Matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu tatkala sosok di hadapannya tak kunjung bicara.

"Bukankah ini tugas kelompok?" Akashi Seijuurou kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Tidakkah kau lelah mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh empat orang ini?"

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. "Tentu saja lelah, Akashi-kun. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya teman."

"Kalau begitu, carilah teman—" dan perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda manis di hadapannya. Akashi Seijuurou pun tak kuasa untuk tidak meringis karena teringat fakta yang siapapun tidak mudah untuk menerimanya.

"_Sumanai, _Tetsuya," kata Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyahut. Ia membiarkan keheningan yang menyesakkan menyelimuti mereka.

"Tetsuya—"

"Bukan salahmu, Akashi-kun," potong Tetsuya cepat sebelum kembali menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya di atas keyboard. "Mungkin seharusnya aku memang mencari teman."

"…"

"Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan besok." Tetsuya tersenyum padanya. "Mau ikut ke sekolah?"

Akashi Seijuurou pastilah sudah gila jika ia menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," ujarnya dengan seringai tipis. "Seperti biasa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk. "Seperti biasa," ucapnya, menegaskan pernyataan Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusak lembut helaian biru muda milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan dirinya tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh ketika melihat Tetsuya memejamkan mata karena menikmati belaian yang ia berikan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa belaian tersebut hanyalah sebuah energi tipis yang menenangkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou sesaat setelah ia menghentikan belaian tangannya.

"Baiklah." Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dan seperkian detik sebelum Seijuurou keluar, Tetsuya memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jangan telat, ya." Tetsuya tersenyum jahil kemudian tertawa begitu melihat Akashi mendengus.

"Seperti aku pernah telat saja."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi geli di wajah. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak iseng saja."

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Tetsuya untuk meneruskan perkataannya yang menggantung itu.

"Kau tahu Akashi-kun? Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ngeri saat kau selalu mengganggu Seijuurou-san dengan segudang keisenganmu itu." Walau Tetsuya mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Akashi Seijuurou sesaat setelah dirinya menyebut_nya _dengan nama kecil_nya._

"Terserah apa katamu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, tidak menyadari senyuman pahit Kuroko Tetsuya yang diiringi dengan linangan air mata.[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Teman di dunia nyata, dan di dunia lain_

_Dua orang yang 'sama'_

_Dua orang yang kucintai_

_Nyata, dan tidak nyata_

_Aku hidup di dalam warna abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

><p>Ke esokan paginya tepat pada pukul enam pagi, Kuroko Tetsuya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Semua buku, tugas, bekal makan siang, dan pakaian ganti ia jejalkan dengan agak sembrono ke dalam ransel hijau lumut yang sudah agak lusuh. Ia melirik ponsel kecilnya yang tengah di <em>charge <em>di atas nakas dan iPod kesayangan yang tersambung pada sebuah kabel _headset _putih panjang yang ia biarkan menjuntai jatuh ke lantai, berpikir, sebaiknya mana yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Ponsel? Ataukah iPod?

"Kau tidak akan dapat pacar jika kau selalu menggunakan sweater bertudung kombo, kau tahu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik ke arah meja rias kecil yang nyaris kosong tanpa barang kecuali fakta bahwa Akashi Seijuurou sudah duduk manis di sana. Tungkainya menyilang, tangan kanannya tampak memegang sebuah sweater abu-abu, dan jangan lupa sebuah seringai jahil yang terukir indah di paras rupawannya.

"Aku ke sekolah tidak untuk mencari pacar, Akashi-kun," sahut Tetsuya datar sembari melangkah menuju nakas dan menyambar iPodnya—memutuskan untuk tidak membawa ponselnya.

"Yeah, lalu?" Seijuurou menyeringai semakin lebar. "Jelas ini bukan untuk bergaya, Tetsuya. Kau selalu memakai sweater tebal dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan di tengah pasar di musim panas."

Kuroko Tetsuya mendelik tajam dan membuat Akashi Seijuurou tertawa.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," desis Tetsuya tajam.

"Okee…Baiklah…" Akashi tampak berusaha mengendalikan tawanya hingga benar-benar berhenti saat melihat tatapan Tetsuya yang tajam dan tampak tidak senang dengan kelakuannya. Akashi berdeham, lalu melemparkan sweater abu-abu tersebut pada Tetsuya. Dan kedua matanya menyipit tak suka saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar memakai sweater itu dan menyebabkan helaian biru muda yang indah tersembunyi dari pandangan dunia. Kuroko Tetsuya juga segera memakai _headset _di telinganya, menyembunyikan kabel putihnya yang panjang di balik sweater, dan memasukkan iPodnya ke dalam saku celana. Namun, tepat ketika ia hendak mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam besar di atas tempat tidur, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan memakai ini," kata Akashi dingin. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau memakainya."

"_Demo—_"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam setelah mendengar nada penuh penekanan itu. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam, seperti tengah berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Dan mereka memang benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, tidakkah diriku cukup sebagai pelindung dan penjagamu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dirinya merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan bernada terluka tersebut.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya sembari tergesa memakai sepatu ketsnya. "Kurasa kita bisa membahasnya nanti. Sudah jam enam lewat. Sebaiknya kita berangkat."

Dan selalu begitu. Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih tidak mau terbuka padanya, padahal dirinya telah bersumpah akan selalu berada disisinya, sampai kapanpun.

_Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?_[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu_

_Aku selalu percaya padamu_

_Karena kau adalah perisai, penopang, dan udara bagiku_

_Tapi aku, selalu hidup di dalam abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo, <em>Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan saat si penyapa membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"_Arigatou_, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou—Akashi Seijuurou—ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Manik _heterochrome_-nya yang selalu tampak dingin dan tajam kini terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Penuh kasih, penuh perasaan yang telah diketahui Kuroko sedari awal mereka berjumpa.

Seijuurou masuk ke sisi pengemudi setelah menutup pintu mobil yang ia bukakan untuk Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang tengah menyamankan diri di sampingnya sambil memejamkan mata, membuat seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Seijuurou.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tudungmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Seijuurou mengedik santai. "Karena aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa mengenakan tudung," katanya terang-terangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam sambil memandangnya. Dan Seijuurou tahu bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda manis yang telah memikat hatinya. Fakta bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan membuat hati Seijuurou dipenuhi oleh luapan kebahagiaan.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke jalan raya yang tengah mereka lalui. Dan beberapa kali Seijuurou mendapati Kuroko yang melirik ke jok belakang yang kosong melalui kaca spion belakang.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Seijuurou yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou meliriknya sekilas, tampak khawatir. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. "Karena kau selalu melihat ke jok belakang sedari tadi. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Detik selanjutnya, ia menarik turun tudung sweaternya serta _headset-_nya. Helaian rambutnya yang lembut ia biarkan tak terlindungi. Ia biarkan dunia menikmatinya secara utuh. Dan ia biarkan Seijuurou menikmati kelembutan yang dimiliki oleh setiap helaian rambutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kuroko melirik ke kaca spion belakang. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _crimson _yang menatapnya balik. Dilihatnya sang pemilik manik _crimson _mengangguk kecil padanya. Seulas senyum lembut penuh ketulusan ia berikan padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat hati Kuroko kembali tertohok dan berdenyut sakit.

_Dia _tidak pernah bertanya, _"Mengapa, Tetsuya?"_

_Dia _selalu berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya."_

Kuroko menggigit dinding mulut bagian dalamnya hingga rasa besi darah terdeteksi syaraf-syaraf lidahnya. Sentuhan Seijuurou mendadak tak terasa, karena yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh ketulusan Akashi Seijuurou yang _lain_.[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Aku hidup di dalam warna abu-abu dunia_

**o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Continue or End?**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Teman, tolong jangan jauhi aku seperti ini_

_Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti kalian_

_Tolong jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu_

_Karena itu membuatku semakin terluka_

_Jika yang kalian takutkan adalah kemampuan anehku_

_Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus berperan sebagai anak aneh bertudung dan senang menyendiri_

_Dan aku,_

_akan tetap menjaga semua rahasia kalian yang tak sengaja kuketahui_

**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

** INDIGO**

**Not real, OOC, typo(s), characters belongs to FT-sensei, BL, alur cepat, and many more**

**o0o**

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa mengambil jalan memutar seperti biasanya karena Seijuurou selalu menyeretnya melewati koridor umum yang selalu ramai. Tatkala dia berusaha memberontak dan berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan agar tidak melewati koridor umum, segala keabsolutan Seijuurou membuatnya bungkam dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan pemuda tampan itu.

Dan Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan pernah menengadahkan kepala yang terus tertunduk atau pun mengecilkan volume lagu berbahasa Inggris yang sedang ia dengarkan sekali pun meteor jatuh menimpa sekolah ini. Yang Kuroko tahu, tudung sweaternya sudah cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan kepala dan pandangannya seolah segala sesuatu di sekitarnya adalah haram untuk dilihat. Bahkan Kuroko tidak peduli sama sekali perihal musik yang ia dengarkan sekali pun musik tersebut bukanlah kesukaannya, karena yang terpenting adalah teriakan-teriakan dari sang penyanyi dan suara drum yang menghentak-hentak sudah cukup keras untuk meredam suara-suara yang berasal dari pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sebuah colekan di pundak yang berasal dari Seijuurou membuat Kuroko Tetsuya langsung tahu bahwa kini mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Syukurlah.

"_Arigatou _Seijuurou-san sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku." Bahkan Kuroko sama sekali tidak menatap Seijuurou ketika berbicara. Tapi untunglah Seijuurou mau mengerti dan tidak banyak bertanya soal sikap Kuroko yang kurang sopan.

"Jangan sungkan, Kuroko. Tiap pagi juga seperti ini, kan?" Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, namun pemuda _baby blue _di hadapannya tetap menunduk seperti tidak mau menatap Seijuurou untuk alasan tertentu. Dan Seijuurou tetap berusaha untuk mengerti dan tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam istirahat nanti, aku akan ke sini lagi seperti biasa. Sampai nanti, Kuroko."

Kuroko mendongak sedikit ketika Seijuurou mengusak kepalanya dan membuat tudungnya terlepas. Tapi ia tidak protes. Ia hanya menundukkan pandangan, dan diam-diam melirik sosok Seijuurou yang sudah melenggang pergi dengan tenang.

Seolah tanpa perintah, giginya telah menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika rasa penyesalan merasuki hatinya.[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Seijuurou-san,_

_aku selalu ingin menangis setiap kali rasa penyesalan merasuki hatiku_

**o0o**

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang. Jika ada satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya harus menurunkan tudung dan melepas <em>headset<em>, maka jawabannya adalah peraturan kelas.

"_Ne, ne, _aku mendapat tiket konser IU looh…"

"_Hontou?! Sugoi!"_

Dan disaat teman-temannya bersenang-senang tanpanya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya.

.

"Hoi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melirik ke kiri, ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya sosok Akashi yang tengah duduk santai di kusen jendela sambil memainkan koin perak di tangan kanannya.

"Uang siapa yang kau ambil, Akashi-kun?" desis Tetsuya sambil terus membuka-buka lembaran novel di depannya tanpa berniat membaca.

Seperti biasa, Akashi menyeringai jahil karena senang Tetsuya selalu mau meladeni keisengannya. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, Akashi justru dengan sengaja melempar koin bernilai 100 yen tersebut ke kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah bercengkrama di meja depan.

Tetsuya melotot, sedangkan anak laki-laki itu memekik kegirangan karena baru saja mendapat rezeki dadakan. Dan Akashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Tetsuya yang persis seperti melihat anjing peliharaannya dicabuli oleh kucing tetangga.

"Hei Tetsuya, biasa saja dong. Sampai segitunya." Akashi kembali tertawa.

"Akashi-kun! Itu uang-ku tahu!" desis Tetsuya sambil berusaha mengendalikan amarah. Satu yang harus kalian ketahui: sungguh membuat hati kesal jika kita ingin marah-marah kepada sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain (kalian pasti mengerti maksudku).

"_Ha'i, ha'i. _Nih, ku kembalikan uangmu," kata Akashi sambil meletakkan dua keping uang 100 yen di pinggir meja Tetsuya. Dan hanya dirinya dan Tetsuya yang tahu bagaimana ia dapat memperoleh uang tersebut dalam sekejap.

Tetsuya mendengus dan mendelik ke arahnya, namun dia tetap mengambil uang tersebut dan memasukannya ke saku celana. Pipinya merona karena malu atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Begitu bel masuk berbunyi, Tetsuya segera mengeluarkan buku dan tugasnya, kemudian duduk dengan tenang menunggu guru sejarahnya datang. Tetsuya tidak perlu diperintah dua kali begitu gurunya menyuruh seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompok mereka. Dan bagaikan robot yang kaku, Tetsuya segera kembali ke kursinya selagi teman-temannya sedikit ricuh ketika mengumpulkan tugas.

"Kuroko-san."

Seluruh mata terarah padanya yang tengah duduk dengan kaku di kursinya.

"_Ha'i sensei."_

"Kau tidak punya kelompok?" Tatapan menusuk gurunya membuat Tetsuya membeku. Telinganya berdengung dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur ketika pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berasal dari seluruh teman-temannya menghujam ke arahnya tanpa ampun.

"_H—ha'i sensei. Sumimasen." _Bahkan dirinya merasa seperti tengah dicekik ketika berusaha mengucapkan dua kalimat barusan.

'_Anak itu aneh sekali…'_

'_Dia menakutkan…'_

'_Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa anak itu berbahaya.'_

'_Sumpah, aku nggak mau dekat-dekat dia!'_

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi yang ada justru air mata yang siap meleleh jika saja Akashi tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

Dekapan yang begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, membuat Tetsuya memejamkan mata meresapi kehangatan yang damai tersebut. Bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta disampaikan ke alam bawah sadarnya, berkata, _"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, Tetsuya. Aku di sini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."_

Diam-diam, setetes air mata terjatuh tanpa disadarinya.[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Akashi-kun…_

…_tolong aku…_

**o0o**

* * *

><p>Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati pemuda aneh nan misterius bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.<p>

Mereka selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa seorang Akashi sepertinya mau berteman dengannya? Apakah karena Seijuurou memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada pemuda itu?

Sayang beribu sayang, jawaban emas itu tak pernah mereka dapatkan lantaran mereka terlalu takut bertanya padanya. Jangankan bertanya, jika mereka berpapasan saja mereka selalu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan apa saja agar tak perlu berbicara atau bertemu pandang dengannya.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan komentar orang-orang atas tingkah lakunya yang selalu berusaha menempel dengan Kuroko. Selama mereka tidak macam-macam dengannya atau dengan Kuroko, Seijuurou akan dengan senang hati membiarkan hidup mereka damai sentosa tanpa perlu memikirkan kapan mereka akan meregang nyawa.

.

"Kuroko, kau mau sandwich-ku?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti dan tidak lagi memaksa Kuroko agar makan banyak. Karena ia tahu _hampir_ semua hal tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satunya adalah kebiasaan Kuroko yang tidak suka makan terlalu banyak. Sebungkus biskuit coklat dan susu kotak 200 ml rasa vanilla sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik di rumah?"

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou sambil menyeruput susunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jujur saja, kau sangat kurus Kuroko."

Kuroko menyudahi acara meminum susunya lalu membuka bungkus biskuitnya dan menawarkannya pada Seijuurou, namun Seijuurou menolak.

"Aku makan dengan baik, kok. Keluargaku tidak pernah menelantarkanku." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Yah…setidaknya begitulah menurutku."

Kedua mata Seijuurou menyipit tak suka. "Jadi keluargamu menelantarkanmu?"

"Bukan begitu juga." Kuroko menghela napas. "Yah…Pokoknya begitulah."

Insting Seijuurou yang (konon) tak pernah salah itu mengatakan bahwa Kuroko memang ditelantarkan oleh keluarganya. Tidak ditelantarkan seperti gelandangan, tentu saja. Tapi, ditelantarkan secara tidak langsung yang mengidikasikan bahwa ada suatu masalah (atau apapun itu) yang tengah dialami Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Jangan dipendam, Kuroko. Jika itu membuatmu sakit."

Kuroko mendongak, terdiam, menatap Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Pancaran mata dwi warna itu sarat akan makna yang membuat Kuroko segera tersadar bahwa ada orang lain yang mengenalnya dan memahami dirinya.

Saat ini, mengalihkan pandangan adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kuroko Tetsuya bukannya ingin lari, dia hanya belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk membuka jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jika tudung kombo, kacamata hitam, dan _headset _yang selalu _stand by _di telinga sudah cukup membuatnya dicap sebagai anak aneh dan mengerikan, bagaimana jika ia memberi tahu dunia bahwa dia juga bisa membaca pikiran, mengetahui masa lalu manusia bernyawa, dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang tak terlihat dan berkeliaran di sekitarnya?

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak siap untuk dijauhi oleh Seijuurou. Dia bisa mati karena gila jika itu terjadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah siap jika ia harus kehilangan Seijuurou. Ia akan mempertahankannya…

…apapun yang terjadi.[]

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

_Kalian tidak mengerti…_

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi_

**o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Halo semua…Kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih ya sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungan dan semangatnya. Itu sangat berarti bagiku. Kalian memang keren banget! b(^_^)d**

_**By the way, **_**akan ada **_**side story **_**lagi edisi spesial untuk tahun baru ~_~ Semuanya akan membahas tentang Akashi Seijuurou yang **_**real**_**/hidup looh… Jika tertarik, silahkan tunggu tanggal terbitnya dan silahkan membaca :D Dan untuk yang ingin tahu **_**side story **_**versi Akashi Seijuurou yang **_**nggak nyata**_**, ada di fanfic ****INDIGO: The Memories of Midnight**** yang terbit tanggal 20 Desember lalu (silahkan mampir ya).**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! (^o^)/**


End file.
